


Hey You're Cute And Ouch I Just Bit My Lip...

by poof_de_doof



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: And things get heated, M/M, Swearing, they're at a halloween party, thirsty hoseok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 04:29:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8431888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poof_de_doof/pseuds/poof_de_doof
Summary: Hoseok meets Minhyuk at a Halloween party and in an attempt to seduce him accidentally cuts his lip courtesy of the fake vampire fangs he is wearing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This sounded way funnier in my head but oh well, here we go.

Hoseok’s pants had never felt this tight before. In hindsight, he should have known that there would be skimpily clad strangers at the party. It was a _Halloween_ party, for fucks’ sake. It was the perfect excuse for partygoers to dress in the kinkiest and most inappropriate outfits imaginable. And this cutie in front of him wasn’t even that scantily dressed – but the way his large brown sweater which was probably two sizes too big for him almost hung off his shoulders and revealed his pale collarbones had left him sweating and his pants uncomfortably tight.

 

“Is there something on my face?” The unidentified cutie asked, tilting his head to the side, the adorable puppy ears attached to his head flopping with the motion. And God, he hadn’t noticed before, but he was wearing a silver studded collar as well. Black, a stark contrast to his delectably milky white skin. It just made him look all the more sinful.

 

“Hello?” The other tried again, his face a mix of confusion and amusement. Hoseok blushed, realizing that he had been staring. He was glad he’d decided to come dressed as a vampire – the pale makeup on his face hid his ever-growing blush.

 

“Sorry, it’s just that – ” Hoseok took a deep breath and tried to calm himself. _Okay. Calm down. You are a sexy man, Shin Hoseok. You can do it._

 

“You’re just really cute. And hot.” He lamely concluded. _You idiot_ , he mentally scolded himself. _What kind of pick-up line was that? Heck, it wasn’t even a pick-up line!_

 

“I know,” the stranger said, letting out the cutest giggle he had ever heard. “I’m Lee Minhyuk. You?”

 

“Hoseok. Shin Hoseok.”

 

“Cool. I noticed you staring at me earlier,” Minhyuk said, a self-confident smirk on his face.

 

Hoseok’s blush deepened. He was sure that the scarlet tint of his cheeks could be seen no matter how much makeup he piled on his face. “Sorry, it’s just that you caught my attention. The collar looks nice on you.” _Wow, that was such a creative compliment. Great job, me._

 

Minhyuk giggled again. “Thanks. The fake fangs look great on you too.”

 

Hoseok smirked. And it would have probably looked really sexy if his left fang hadn’t dug into his lip.

 

“Fuck!” He exclaimed, tasting blood in his mouth. He heard a horribly muffled laugh nearby. Minhyuk was clutching his stomach, tears of mirth welling in the corner of his eyes. “Go ahead,” Hoseok deadpanned. “Laugh all you want,” he finished dejectedly.

 

“Gladly!” Minhyuk blurted out in between uncontrollable giggles. Moments passed with him giggling and Hoseok looking like a kicked puppy. “Let’s get you cleaned up. Better wash that before it gets infected,” Minhyuk said once he had calmed down a little, trying to sound serious but failing miserably.

 

“Fine,” Hoseok replied glumly, trailing behind Minhyuk to one of the bathrooms on the second floor of the house. He’d just embarrassed himself in front of the cutest man he’d seen in his 23 years of living and God, he really just wanted to drown in the enormous pool he saw in the backyard. Maybe the water would be able to cool his blazing cheeks.

 

“Sit there,” Minhyuk commanded, pointing to the toilet and shutting the door behind him. Hoseok shuffled over to the toilet before setting the lid down and plopping down himself. Minhyuk was rummaging through the mirrored bathroom cabinet and he let out a pleased hum when he found what he was looking for.

 

He walked over to the sink and wetted the cotton wad before padding to Hoseok and leaning down to dab at the cut on his lip. Hoseok stilled. He could feel the warm puffs of air from Minhyuk’s breathing and their faces were just inches apart. If he’d just lean forward a little –

 

“Staring again?” Minhyuk asked, smirking. “I know I’m cute, but you really don’t have to stare that much,” he chided teasingly.

 

“Sorry.” Hoseok mentally groaned. This was what, the third time he had apologized? What happened to the flirtatious, sexy man that was Shin Hoseok? He might as well be a hormonal schoolgirl with the amount of blushing and apologizing he was doing.

 

“Don’t worry about it. Well, you’re all cleaned up now.” Hoseok frowned. Was Minhyuk going to leave now? It really wouldn’t be a surprise, seeing how much he embarrassed himself. His hand twitched and he felt the urge to reach out to Minhyuk.

 

When he looked up to say something – anything – to make him stay, he was met with the brunet’s deep chocolate orbs staring into his. Before he knew it, Minhyuk’s soft and plush lips were pressed against his and everything else on his mind vanished, only to be replaced with thoughts of _Minhyuk, Minhyuk, Minhyuk_.

 

And then his lips were gone far too soon. Hoseok missed the warm press of his lips already. He whined, leaning forward to try to capture the brunet’s lips again, but was met with empty space as the other took a step back.

 

“A kiss to make it better,” Minhyuk said cheekily, a blinding smile stretching across his face.

 

“Can I have another one?” Hoseok pouted. God, the pink tint of Minhyuk’s lips made him want to slam the other against the wall and just have his way with him, party downstairs be damned. He could hardly give a shit when the most sinful being he had ever seen was standing right in front of him just begging to be ravished.

 

But before he could get up, Minhyuk was already settling himself on his lap and was peppering butterfly kisses up his neck, leaving a scorching trail behind. Hoseok moaned when Minhyuk started sucking and biting the pale skin of his neck gently. He could already feel the purple bruises forming but he couldn’t have cared less and wait – wasn’t he supposed to be the vampire here?

 

With that in mind, he tilted Minhyuk’s head to the side and pressed a kiss to his jaw before sucking gently on his plump lower lip to ask for entrance. Once his lips parted, Hoseok shoved his tongue in and their tongues danced around fighting for dominance. Ultimately, Minhyuk conceded and Hoseok felt a sense of pride when the other let out a wanton moan. When the need for oxygen got too strong to ignore, they reluctantly parted to take in gulps of air. Hoseok proceeded to attack Minhyuk’s pale neck, sucking and biting every inch he could. He was glad he had removed the fake vampire fangs on their way to the bathroom otherwise blood would be spurting out of Minhyuk’s neck and he really didn’t want to kill him when things were just starting to get heated.

 

Minhyuk’s fingers adeptly unbuttoned half of Hoseok’s white button-up shirt before he started to run his hands across his broad chest, brushing over his nipples teasingly a few times. Hoseok growled and slipped his hands under Minhyuk’s sweater to caress his sides, occasionally sweeping across the expanse of his smooth stomach. The brunet pressed himself closer to Hoseok and Hoseok groaned as his hard-on brushed against the other’s inner thigh. He smirked, leaning even closer before he started to grind down on Hoseok who was panting heavily at this point.

 

“You like that?” He asked teasingly, nibbling on Hoseok’s earlobe. Hoseok felt a shiver pass through his body when Minhyuk started toying with his nipples, lightly tugging and rubbing them. His hands snaked around the brunet’s waist and went south, groping Minhyuk’s butt cheeks roughly. He smirked victoriously as Minhyuk let out a high-pitched squeak. Just as he was about to unzip the front of the other’s jeans, Minhyuk’s phone started ringing and vibrating in his pocket. He groaned and repressed the urge to flush the other’s phone down the toilet. As Minhyuk fished out his phone and accepted the call, he let out an annoyed huff. Moments later the brunet’s eyes widened and he scrambled off Hoseok’s lap before ending the call.

 

“Sorry, I need to go. It’s important.” He said with a sense of urgency. Hoseok just sat there dumbfounded. A few seconds ago he was having the most pleasurable time of his life and now Minhyuk had to leave? Life was a bitch. He just wouldn’t accept it and harshly tugged on Minhyuk’s arm, causing the brunet to fall into his lap again. His hands found themselves on the other’s hips and he firmly held on, refusing to let go.

 

“Give me your phone,” Minhyuk demanded, rolling his eyes at Hoseok’s childish display. Hoseok unlocked it before handing it to the other. After fiddling with it for a while, the brunet returned his phone. His phone number was saved under the name ‘ _Minhyukkie ;)_ ’ in his contacts list. Hoseok smirked before pocketing his phone. He had just made out and gotten the number of the cutest _and_ hottest man he had ever seen.

 

“Text me,” Minhyuk said, winking suggestively at Hoseok before getting off his lap and exiting the bathroom. _Damn, he had a nice ass_ , Hoseok thought, watching the other’s departing figure. He grinned. He’d make sure to make texting Minhyuk his number one priority when he woke up tomorrow. _And the next time we meet, we’ll be doing more than just kissing._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> There's not even a smut scene but why do I feel like I've sinned...


End file.
